


The Whole Meal

by DoodleBat13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Monsters, Naga, Oral Sex, Other, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodleBat13/pseuds/DoodleBat13
Summary: An explorer finds themself in a deep cavern with a creature they've never seen before.





	The Whole Meal

You wake up on something soft, a surprise considering you were spelunking previously. 

Spelunking. Your team. Your gear. Falling.

You sit up with a jolt, and are laid flat again with sharp pain running up your legs and back. You fell, that's for sure. Your whereabouts now, however, were unbeknownst to you. In the dark you can only feel the softness of what might be an oversized pillow, and beyond that there's no telling. What's unsettling is how a pillow is in a cave deep in the jungles of South America. 

The answer came with a calm voice. "Your breathing has changed. Are you awake?" Someone near said this so quietly and gently it seemed they were trying not to wake you if you hadn't been. 

You bristle at the unfamiliar voice. This didn't sound like any of the people that had went on the expedition with you. You do not answer at first but instead scan the dark, trying in vain to see where the voice is coming from. 

"I don't imagine you'll be able to see me." The person continues to whisper as they try to ease your concern. "Humans don't normally, at least."

You've got a good idea where the voice is coming from, and back up as best you can away from it. Off the pillow and onto the cold floor of the cave. Humans don't normally. Implying your current audience is not. With your sore back and legs you don't get far, but that doesn't stop you from trying. 

"Please, dont be frightened. You'll upset your wounds." The voice stayed where it had originated from, retaining the soothing tone as well. "I know this is concerning, but don't you think I would have hurt you by now if that's what I'd intended?"

Be that as it may, you still remain back to the wall, bumping against stalagmites and chilly puddles of water. A strange voice from a person that may not be human, lulling you into a false sense of security. It dawned on you that the person hadn't referred to your travel companions yet. "Where are my friends?" You try to sound fierce in your question but it came out more pleading and raspy than you'd intended. 

"I'm sorry..." is all the person could say.

You pull your legs up to your chest, trying not to cry. This is nearly nightmarish; lost in a cave, with a cryptic stranger, injured, and having lost your friends. 

"My dear..." the person stayed where they were, aware of the fragile state you were in, "I'll help you get out of here, and I promise my intentions are good. You'll need to rest for a bit before you can make it back to the surface, however, and I believe you'll have better luck on the cushion with that." The voice stayed even and gentle, but the subtle suggestion was insistent. "I'll leave you be for the time being if that helps," they added, backing up, "but please. Do rest."

"Hey." You call to them before they can leave, "What's your name?"

They did not answer you for a moment, making you believe they left before answering. Finally they said, "my people don't have names like humans do. You may refer to me as a proper noun if it helps." And with that, the creature left. There were no foot steps, but a sliding sound as their body slithered out of the vicinity. 

Now you couldn't help but bust into tears.

\---

You returned to the large pillow, and passed out from exhaustion. Exhausted by your painful wounds and from sobbing since your cave stranger left you alone. You couldn't tell for certain if they were gone, however, considering you couldn't make out anything with your eyes and every little sound startled you. There were blankets on the pillow, so you had protection from the cold cave. And as far as your back and legs go, they're not immobile, and with a bit of rest and relaxation they should be completely weight bearing. 

There was still the disturbance of your lost friends. You and them weren't particularly close, just the colleagues turned buddies, but the fact that people you were talking to yesterday were dead now. You wonder where thier bodies were, how they'd died but you hadn't. You fret over the thought of that creature eating your friends, saving you for dessert. 

The fact they new speech - and was quite articulate to boot - did make you less wary of them. Not to mention the surprising politeness and soothing voice. They made no attempt to scare or hurt you, regardless of what they were. Its certainly more decency then you've gotten from some human men. And in an odd way, you were drawn to them. You'd still planned to be cautious, but you didn't feel like you had to run from them next time you see them. 

They hadn't come back for quite some time, but when they did they brought back food: rations from the packs. "Where did you find these?"

"The creature was startled by your question, they hadn't expected you to speak to them again. "Ah, I... i got them from your satchel," they explained, returning to the gentle voice, "you were lucky. The rest of your people and your bag fell much farther than you. I had to travel much further down the cavern for them."

"Oh..." the mention of your dead friends returned the upset to your stomach, pausing your appetite. "...thank you," you say to the creature. 

Perhaps it was the mounding curiosity you felt for the beast, or your desire to move past this uncomfortable subject, that lead you to reach out and touch the creature. You still hadn't your sight, but the creature had paused while speaking to you and was still in arms reach. Your fingertips only brushed thier skin briefly before they recoiled from the sudden contact, but you could tell what you already knew was there; smooth, cool scales. 

"I'm sorry!" You realize this was potentially rude, and the last thing you wanted to do was upset your new companion. "I- I still can't see," you shirk the truth, but don't lie, "and I wanted to know where you were. I'm not used to having to rely on my other senses."

"Its... alright," The creature began, "I just hadn't expected you to change your demeanor towards me so quickly. Again and again you surprise me." 

You feel heat rise to your cheeks. Were you blushing right now? To what? You manage to blurt out, "my name's Sam," without thinking about the randomness of the comment. 

The creature perked up, "Ah, Sam! Its delightful to finally meet you properly." The creature seemed enthusiastic about making a new friend. "As I said, I don't have a proper name, but if you'd like to give me a nickname that's fine. I know its your favored form of identification, so I won't mind the pseudonym."

You couldn't help it. You laughed at the remark. How wild you were talking to a reptile person in a cave, and they were so polite and accommodating. "I don't need to give you one, but uh...," you giggled once more, "thank you." 

The creature seemed to jump once more from her third surprise for the evening. They liked your laughter, though, seeing as you were becoming rapidly more relaxed towards them. They came closer, not so much that you two touched but so they could see you better. Even though you couldn't see them, they still saw all of you. Your cute short hair, glinting ear piercings, all wrapped up in the blankets the creature had. They'd liked using the human bedding, considering it was far softer and warmer than the cavern floor.

"Would you... tell me more about yourself?" The creature watched your face turn slightly to follow the sound of your voice, "it's been quite a long time since I've seen humans. Perhaps tell me about the new world they live in, what your life is like." The creature tried to include curiosity about humanity, but they were more interested in you. 

You weren't sure where to start, so you began with your parents and your birth. This lead to questions about your childhood, the neighborhood you grew up in, and more about more about yourself. You try to recall historical events happening then as well, but the creature clearly kept returning to your own life in your retelling. 

You had made it past your ex wife when you asked, "what about you?" 

"Me?" The creature echoed.

"Yeah, you've heard nearly all of my life story, what about you?" 

"Ah, well," it started off shy, beginning with their own birth. From what you gathered they were quite old, telling of old cities and structures in the area to the development of the city miles away from the cave. "Humans frequent the cave, but most stay on the top level of the cavern, never venturing far. This depth is nearly untouched by humans."

You think for a moment before ask, "what other humans have been down here?"

The creature squirmed with excitement, "it was a very kind human, they had the name Jamie. They had an excellent sense of humor, and they were delicious."

Your heart sank. "What..." your mind raced, you couldn't think of how to get away from them quickly. You couldn't out run a snake person, and they were nearly twice as large as you. "What do you mean...?"

The creature could see you slinking away, and tried to calm your nerves. "No no no! I didn't eat them. Well, I did, ahaha..." they squirmed in excitement, "but not carnivorously. I only licked the orgasmic secretions from thier vulva." 

This caught you off guard. They were so casual about the comment, yet it was such a drastic change from what she previously thought of her companion. Your perception of them quickly evolved from carnivorous monster to sensual lover. It was not a bad change, but still very confusing. 

"I'm sorry... what?"

"Oh, don't apologize! It's quite alright if your not familiar, I understand some people don't indulge in it enough, as Jamie told me. See, the vaginal secretions from a human are delightful, and if you arouse someone with a vagina enough to give them an orgasm you can have quite a bit of it."

"I know that part I just... didn't realize you ate out...?" 

"Mm-hm. But don't worry, I wouldn't eat you out. Jamie told me it doesn't work if the person doesn't enjoy it. And furthermore, I'm not some brute," they quickly added, " I'd never do something you didn't want me to if it did work. That's just heinous."

"Oh." You urge yourself not to say the next thing that came out of your mouth, but it was too enticing. "Do you want to eat me?"

"Pardon?" The creature stayed back, but leaned forward in excitement. 

"I want you to eat me... if you want to." It had been quite some time since you had oral sex, and it piqued your curiosity what a snake person could do to give someone an orgasm. 

The creature approached. Eager but still remaining slow to not startle you, they grabbed the hem of the blanket that surrounded you. "Are you sure?"

Your breathing was becoming quicker, "yes," came out as a quiet rasp. To assure them, you remove the blanket from around your shoulders. You reach out to their hands, cool and soft. 

The creature reciprocates the touch, and continues up your arm in exploration. From your shoulders to your sides, carefully avoiding your breast until finally cupping them. You sharply inhale as they massage your breasts, pinching your nipples through your shirt and bra in the process. You lift your shirt and unlatch your bra. You touch thier arms and chest, surprised at how smooth their scales lay on thier body. They are quite large in stature, but are absolutely gentle with your body. 

"I could smell you when I first carried you here," they said as they lowered thier head to your breasts. "I've wanted you since, but didn't want to make rude advances on you," they finished by taking your nipple in thier mouth, licking it in quick succession with thier tongue. It made you gasp and grab at the back of thier head. It was covered in long, spiney scales, but they were easily folded down. You run your hands over thier back and shoulders, trying to control your breathing all the while. 

Without hesitation they pick you up, still latched on your breasts, and move thier snake body beneath yours. A section of them held up your head, the rest of them around you and thier torso. You touch thier body beneath you, and are surprised by how large it is. They felt so big, but you weren't afraid. It was rather exciting, getting sexual favors from a monster. 

They pause thier teasing to look up to you and say, "if you want me to stop, all you have to do is say. No matter when, no matter what reason." They went to grab your hips, tilting you up to take your pants off.

"Wait," you say, and they immediately take thier hands off you. "You're fine, I just figured you'd like some help with those." You lean forward and wiggle your hips and legs out of your pants, heart racing in anticipation. 

"May I take your underwear off?" They inquire, touching your hips, "I feel it excites humans more if I take my time."

They're not wrong there. "Yeah, okay." You lay back down, relaxing as best you can. 

They fit thier head between your thighs, nuzzling your mound with thier nose. Thier head was as large as your thighs, and you had to spread your legs quite a bit to let them fit. They open thier mouth and slowly slide thier tongue over your covered vuvla. You can't help but moan, hands going back down to thier head. They grab the back of your thighs and press into your mound with thier tongue, rubbing you up and down. With each pass over your clit you stifle a moan, trying not to make any noise. 

Finally, they slip thier tongue down your panties and on your bare vuvla. They move thier tongue up and down your clit a few times before pulling thier head back and your panties down. You can feel how wet you are by rubbing your legs together, and suddenly worry if you're going to taste good to them or not. You've been in a cave for perhaps two days, and worry about the taste or smell of yourself.

As they return to your wet vuvla, they take a agonizingly slow lap at you with thier tongue, groaning in delight. They circle your clit with the tip of thier tongue, causing you to gasp and squirm under them. They deftly slip the tip of thier tongue into you, this time you couldn't stop yourself from moaning. They slowly slipped in and out of you, groaning to themselves from your taste. 

They'd only gotten a couple inches in when you came. You're moaning loudly now, unable to contain your pleasure. Your companion pulled your thighs up to thier mouth, holding you close as they swallowed your orgasm. 

You shivered in euphoria, breathing heavily, trying to regain your composure. They don't move thier head, but give you a moment to breath as they lick up your orgasm. As you return to a normal breathing tempo, you push your hips forward, silently insisting your lover to continue. 

They proceed to tongue fuck you further, slowly moving in and out of you, getting deeper and deeper with each pass. You've lost all sense of silence and moan unabashedly in rhythm with thier tongue. Their nose pushed on your clit as they ate you, and you bucked your hips into thier muzzle. As you rode thier tongue, you cried out, cumming with their tongue still deep inside you. They stayed there, moving it up and down slightly to stimulate you further. This led your orgasm to be prolonged, every time you come down they move again and revive your orgasm, causing you to moan and scream in varying octaves. 

When they finally remove thier tongue, you gasp as more of your orgasmic secretions drip from you, dampening the cushion your body was on. The creature licked your vuvla clean, passing over your clit a few more times to elicit a satisfied groan from you. 

"Are you satisfied?" They ask, not moving from between your thighs yet, licking thier lips. 

"What do you figure," you reply sarcastically, sighing with your content.

"I liked the way you sounded when you were climaxing," they whispered, finally moving up to hold your hips and back in thier arms. "And you tasted absolutely wonderful." 

"I'm glad," you say, returning the embrace.

They cover you and themselves with the blanket, and wrap you with thier body. They continue to be careful with you, not squeezing you tight but enough for it to be comfortable. 

Looks like your not in any rush to return home now.


End file.
